Darkest Fears
by Queen Crossover
Summary: Danny has continuous nightmares about Dan Phantom, and as his fear of him grows, Fearamora, the Fright Knights older sister, starts to worry that Dan will come back, determined to make Danny's darkest fears come true. will Fearamora be able to help danny overcome his fears? will Dan win? will the box ghost stop being annoying? find out in... Darkest Fears DUN DUN DUUUN!
1. nightmares

**Hi quick authors note (I hope) my other fanfic, time change, will probably not be updated in a long time. I have come across a HUGE case of writers block and realized I couldn't figure out who I wanted the bad guy to be, Vlad is kinda obvious but I want to be less obvious. I also am EXTREMELY bad at using clockwork.**

**as a response to jeanette9a, its harder then it sounds, I'm not even in high school yet, the bitter irony is I love to read (so much so that when everyone else was playing at recess I was reading a book) but I SUCK at writing, S-U-C-K. The ideas for stories I get are EPIC but I can't get them on paper, well I can but they loose momentum before the epic stuff happens **

**also I would like comments telling me ways I could improve this story. But don't criticize too much, its not like I'm a professional writer.**

**(btw, phantom planet never happened)**

**disclaimer:**

**I don't own Danny phantom if i did it wouldnt be cancelled**

**I don't own anything here but the story**

**I DO own a cat (sorta) technically he's my sisters but he likes me better**

**I DO own an obsessive addiction to doctor who (and I'm not even british)**

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! So dont try to sue me or i'll slap you with a fish (and no, I don't mean a virtual one)**

**darkest fears**

**chapter one**: nightmare

Danny was exhausted. He hadn't been getting any sleep for nearly a month. Sure, part of it was the box ghost being his annoying, and extremely lame, self. But something else was troubling Danny and his friends were starting to worry.

Nightmares had been haunting him ever since Dani had left. They were chaotic nightmares with no real order to them, terrible images that made the famous Danny phantom, epic kick-butt ghost fighting teenage ghost, tremble in fear.

_Fearamora POV_

What could be so terrible, so devastatingly frightening, that it made a super hero afraid? The best way to answer is to start with the simple, yet oh so very complex word, fear.

I'm Fearamora fright, the fright knights older, and much more mature older sister. I will be your narrator for now. Your probably wondering, two Halloween ghosts? Well you can relax, I'm not a Halloween ghost. I'm actually a lot like Jazz, I'm a psychology ghost, but I specialize with one area imperticular, overcoming fear. Now your wondering, a dead psychologist from mid-evil times? And how come i get rid of fear if my brother brings it? Well in answer to the first one, yes I know its hard to believe, get over it. In answer to the second one, is Danny ANYTHING like jazz? I mean look at their grades!

But lets get back to the point, fear. It take many shapes and has many sizes. Some people fear not being popular, some fear bad grades, bullies, the dark, some are even afraid of vending machines. The list goes on, most are petty or irrational, but some... some were dark... some were so dark they chilled even me to the bone. Out of all the fears in the universe, Dan Phantom was one of the worst.

**What do you think so far? Epic right? :) I would love comments on ways I can improve it**

**andibeth out.**


	2. ghost archives

**Warning: I'm still editing this chapter. Some reveiws on ways to edit would be great. No being mean, im ok with a little criticism to help me get better but not if its harsh and mean.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I dont own danny phantom, if I did own it it wouldnt be cancelled**

**I do own this story and fearamora but nothing else, you do have permission to base your fanfictions on this one if u want, as long as you say its based on this.**

Chapter two: ghost archives

_Fearamora's POV (still)_

my part of the ghost zone a strange mansion, like one of those holographic cups. When you looked at it one way it looks normal and doesn't look scary at all. But look at it another way and it looks like all the creepiness/scariness of the ghost zone decided that they loved that place. (imagine it so it would be scary looking to you. Btw this represents overcoming fears, from a different perspective its not scary anymore)

I was in the archives, among the many, many filing cabinets. Each containing the deepest and darkest fears of the person who's name is on each drawer. dash, Paulina, Sam, tucker, jack, Maddie, Jazz, and everyone else. Everyone had a drawer, and that really does mean EVERYONE.

Most of the draws in this section were fairly small, the size corresponds to the number of fears, and the amount of power each contains. Fears of things like the dark have almost no energy, but legitimate things actually worth fearing, like a powerful ghost, have more energy. The vividness of the fears also gives them more power, the easier it is to see them come true, the more power they contain.

I flew down to the ghost archives, for I didn't have anything to worry about in the human archives. the names on the drawers in this section were Vlad, Walker, Wulf, Skulker, Dani, Pahria dark, and every other ghost in the ghost zone. They all had one, even clockwork, master of time.

There was only a slight difference between the ghost and human archives and if you weren't perceptive, you might not notice. The variations in the drawers sizes are much larger here, and so is the average size.

I flew to an exceptionally large drawer with the name Danny Phantom on it, it is one of the larger ones and even has its own ghostly aura.

Danny's fears were starting to become more and more powerful. The fears in the drawers couldn't physically hurt anybody, but they could escape, given enough time and power, and then they would would wreck havoc on their owners, making sure their deepest and darkest fears came true. And that was why i was worried, because if Danny's darkest fear came true, it would not only effect him, but both dimensions, ghost and human, and the effect would not be good, it would be so destructive that not even a ghost shield could protect you.

It was time to interfere, but not directly. She couldn't interfere with peoples fears directly, otherwise nobody would have any fears, and with no fears around to overcome she would start to fade out of existence, for whats the point of the ghost of overcoming fear when there wasn't any fear to overcome? I desided it was time to pay a visit to sam manson, if anyone could help her help danny she could.

**It will sound better and make more sense when im done editing**

**andibeth out. **


	3. description

**Warning: this is probably a very bad description so will be be edited a lot until I like it better. Suggestions on things to add would be helpful**

**disclaimer: I own everything in this chapter. The discription of Fearamora (fear-a-more-a) is all that is in this chapter, nobody from the show is even mentioned here.**

**If someone gives me an idea for the description in a review then I will give them full credit for that part of it. Other then that its all mine. You can base a character description in one of you fanfics on this one if u want but you have to mention me if you do.**

Chapter 3: discription

by now you have probably been thinking 'WHEN THE ***BLEEEEEP*** ARE YOU GOING TO ***BLEEEEEP*** DISCRIBE YOURSELF ALREADY?!' and I suppose a description is an order but please, watch the language!

I am Fearamora. Just like with my mansion, I have two appearances. When you look at me, unafraid, I look like a young adult, maybe 18, wearing a simple white dress with a gold belt that has a really light blue and gold bird on it, symbolizing freedom of all fears. I wear a a gold circlet with smaller versions of the bird flying in a circle together. My skin is light blue and I have eyes are neon green. I have a pretty face with no makeup. I wear the same bird, in a soaring position, on a gold chain around my neck. My hair is blonde and goes down to my knees, braided with gold. (ok some suggestions on what to add to her look would be great. So she looks cooler)

however, when you gaze upon me with fear or hostility in your gaze, you will see a far scarier image. Still about 18, with the same features but undeniably different. A black dress, the same design, but ripped and torn so its only down to my knees. My right sleeve is still the same, but my left sleeve only goes down to my elbow. my belt is silver and instead of a bird its a bat. My nacklace is a bat on a gold chain and my circlet is silver with bats flying in every direction. My eyes are the scariest part. they are blood red and one look at them will make a man (or woman) see their darkest fears. my hair is raven black, and only goes down to my shoulders in a messy bob. (you know, when it shorter in the back and longer in the front) (suggestions on her other form too please)

now that you know what I look like we can get on to the next chapter. The one where stuff actully happens.

**Like I said, probably really bad description. Tell me what I need to fix/change and I will be sure to mention you. **

**Andibeth out**


End file.
